Farflight
Don't underestimate me because I'm quiet. I know more than I say, think more than I speak and observe more than you know -Not Sure |-|Character= Don't judge a dragon by their quietness This oc belongs to Sbyman. Don't use them without permission or I WILL FIND YOU. Code by Grapecakes. 'Warning, spoilers for The Peacemakers and other fanfics ' "Every dragon just needs to see the light in things, and they'll stop hurting dragons. They'll stop their evil" -Farflight Appearance Farflight has midnight-black scales and silver scales under her wings. Her eyes are dark green. Her wings are slightly larger than normal, giving her a stronger flying ability. They are purple. She has similar genetic patterns to Starflight, though they slightly resemble her mother's. "Yeah, my wings are bigger than yours. W-what's wrong with that?" -Farflight Personality Farflight is a dragon who likes to go with the flow, move with the crowd. She enjoys being surrounded by family. She is often shy when surrounded by dragons she doesn't know, and very comfortable with those she does know. She adores her younger sister, Mirrorglass. "I love it Mirror, I really do" -Farflight Backstory Pre-Series Wip The Peacemakers Wip The Truthfinders Wip "Peace, peace, peace" -Farflight singing Relationships Mirrorglass Farflight straight up loves her sister Mirrorglass. She means the world to her, and Farflight knows she means the world to Mirror. Farflight is also considered Mirror's best friend. Fatespeaker Farflight thinks her mother is wonderful. She thinks she is the luckiest dragon in the world to have a mother like Fatespeaker. The only thing she doesn't like is how much her mother nags her about making some friends. Starflight She loves listening to stories of her father's past, specifically the stories of the escape from the falling Night Kingdom and meeting her mother. She only is annoyed when he tries to study her wings. Penguin Penguin is a dragon that Farflight met at school, and it was love at first sight. She started talking to him, and they found they both had their siblings as best friends. Many students ship them hard. Wayfarer At first, Farflight thought Wayfarer was a little shy dragon, but as she got to know her, she learned that she was much more. She seems to have a tiny bit of resentment towards Wayfarer because she almost killed Mirror. Mahogany Farflight feels very grateful to Mahogany as she saved her sister's life. She was really worried for her safety when she was captured. Firefly Farflight doesn't know much about Firefly, but trusts her because Mirror does. She wouldn't mind knowing a bit more about her though. "Penguin-I love you" -Farflight Abilities Strengths Flying ability Because of the fact that she has larger-than-normal-NightWing wings, her flying ability is better than most NightWings, and she can even match speeds of SkyWings a year younger than her. And she is not only faster, she has more stamina, as her wings do not get tired as easily. Kindness "quote" -dragon |-|Gallery= 269E2168-C357-4291-A9B7-388E439F0551.png|By Piggyxl, ty! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)